Cherry Waves Inc.
Cherry Waves Incorporated is the largest major corporation based in and around AAC. It was founded at some point during the last few years and since then has grown to become one of the worlds largest companies. History Cherry Waves Inc. started as an independent record label, who helped break many upcoming artists and bands in AAC. It was founded by Alison Hendrix and named after a Deftones song from their 2006 album Saturday Night Wrist. It soon grew into one of the worlds biggest major record labels, and eventually ventured into other markets such as film, clothing and video games. Around this time it also began setting up stores around AAC, initally selling entertainment-based products, but eventually moving into general household items. About a year later, it opened its food range, selling high quality food and drink at low prices. It then launched its own automablie range, including its signature car, The Hexagram 93, which became one of the worlds best selling cars. The company now manufactures pretty much everything that is needed, except for weapons, which Hendrix has publicly denounced, as she has been a long-time supporter of the anti-war movement. The company now has offices and stores all around the map, but is still primarily based in AAC. Hendrix is now the richest person in AAC. Current Base When initially formed Alison used her parents basement as an office for the record label, in Minerva, a suburb of Deftonesville. When the business truly started to take off, she relocated to Paramoria to be closer to most of AAC's major business and entertainment districts, also located in the city. The Cherry Waves tower was built using the revenue generated from Cherry Waves Studio's first international box office smash film, Titanic 2. It stands as the tallest building in AAC, and the tallest in the entire western hemisphere of the map. Departments Cherry Waves manufactures and operates many things across many different divisions, here is a list: *Music. Cherry Waves runs a Record label, Artist Management, Live Music Agency, Recording Studios, Music Venues - Cherry Waves arena in central Paramoria is the largest open air music venue in the world. It will be the venue of the Toastervision 11. *Film and Television. Cherry Waves studios are the largest Film & Television studios in the western hemisphere. Alongside this, CW have huge studios in all the major cities in AAC, and have bankrolled and produced a huge number of the country's (and the worlds) biggest box office hits. *Video Games. The Cherry Waves signature console, the BoxStation, is the biggest selling games console in the world. *Computers. Cherry Waves are among the most prestigous manufacturers of computers. Pretty much anyone who's anyone owns one. *Clothes. Cherry Waves organic clothing line, Swerve City, is going from strength to strength in AAC for its affordable, ethical brand of fashion. *Food. Cherry Waves supermarkets are the largest supermarket brand in AAC. *Vehicles. Cherry Waves manufactures Cars, Motorcycles, Planes, Boats, All public transport in AAC including Trains & Buses, and Spaceships. *Glass. Because why not? *Condoms. Because a company called Cherry Waves that didn't make flavoured condoms would be ridculous, innit.